smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happiness Finds A Place In Your Heart/Act 1
Valentine's Day is one of the happiest days of each year, with a grand celebration happening in Smurf Village this year. However, little did the Smurfs and Smurfettes knew that Chlorhydris, the evil witch, was spying on them with her magic mirror. "Those Smurfs had caused me enough trouble from the past," The witch said. "I need a way to destroy them, but how?" Chlorhydris asked herself as she sat down on stool and began to think. Meanwhile in Smurf Village, the Smurfs and Smurfettes were busy making preparations for this grand event. While doing the preparations, they began to sing As the sun is smurfing in the sky, the clouds are clear A Smurfy Day will be here, a celebration But it wasn't any ordinary as it a grand one My heart's is filled in love, everysmurf might feel the same Just then, Smurfette joined in It doesn't matter on how you look or how you feel You just have to love yourself no matter what Your scars will heal '' ''And you don't have to smurf a thing Smurfo then joined in Your shadows are just IIIusions A Light will shine upon you For it was a smurfy day The day of Valentine's Day The Smurfs and Smurfettes kept on singing You are One's Warmth Heart No one is just one single object Take my hand and see the right way The sense of a flower will guide your path to the light Just remember of a smurfy day If your feeling down, ask the right Smurf Nothing is impossible if you try hard enough For you are One's Warmth Heart Roses and everything for a celebration This is the day where you love You don't have to hide it, show it out No scar will ruin your beauty A heart of your own is enough Charms of your beauty Take my hand and you'll understand A soul is not an object I am One's Warmth Heart, and I'll push though everything This is how I'm meant to be For I am One's Warmth Heart I can see sparkles in your eyes Rise for a One's Warmth Heart When the song ended, all the decorations were up and everything was perfect. Just then, Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette came in the scene. "How's everything our little Smurfs and Smurfettes?" Papa Smurf asked. "Everything's smurftasic, Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette." Hefty assured. "I know this will be a smurfy Valentine we will ever smurf." Strengtha added. Mama Smurfette chuckled softy at the thought. "It will be, Strengtha, it will." Mama Smurfette said happily. "Did we missed anything?" Builda asked as she looked around the village. "Builda, Builda, Builda, of course everything is smurfect, in fact I Brainy Smurf should be in.." Brainy boasted before being thrown out of the village. "Somesmurf just don't understand helpers." Brainy said in a rather angry tone. In Gargamel's hovel, he along with Cerahine are rather angry. "Those rotten Smurfs and Smurfettes must be having a good time, and I hate it!" Gargamel ranted as he closed the windows. "I know, I also hate it when it's VALENTINE'S DAY!" Cerahine shouted as she hastily got out of her seat. "Maybe Chlorhydris can solve our problem, because she also hates the Smurfs and Smurfettes." Gargamel suggested. "What a fantastic idea, Gargamel, we'll leave right now." Cerahine agreed as she began to head to the door. "O..Okay." Gargamel decided it would be best if they leave, because the sooner they do it, the sooner the happiness is gone. The rotten two head out of the door towards Chlorhydris's observatary. Back with Chlorhydris, she was still thinking when she heard her doorbell ringed. "Who is it?" She said unhappily as she headed for the door, when she opened it, she was surprised to see Gargamel and Cerahine at her observatary. "Gargamel, are you visiting?" Chlorhydris asked rather annoyed. "Yes, Chlorhydris, and this is my partner in crime, Cerahine, look we need your help to destroy the Smurfs and Smurfettes' happiness." Gargamel firstly answered sweetly, before switching to a serious tone. "Well, I'm sick of their happiness aswell, and your welcomed." Chlorhydris said as she lend her guests to her meeting area. "So, what do we do?" Cerahine asked impatiently. "We must think of a plan to destroy them first." Chlorhydris answered. "I really want this ti go quickly." Gargamel thought to himself as he and Cerahine and Chlorhydris sat down on the seats of the meeting room. Smurf on to Act 2 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Happiness Finds A Place In Your Heart Acts